El mejor regalo para Misao
by varng
Summary: Aoshi visita a Misao durante la noche, antes de su cumpleños........LEMON WARNING


Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Dedico este fic a Misao 19 (cumplo mi promesa) y a todas las admiradoras de la pareja Aoshi/Misao que a pesar de todo, han leído mi fic "rayos de primavera". Si todavía no lo has leído, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto termines con este. J

AVISO WARNING LEMON WARNING si no tienes la edad suficiente no sigas leyendo, que luego me la cargo yo.

El mejor regalo para Misao 

Aoshi corrió la puerta de soji de la habitación y entró sin hacer ruido. Estaba dormida. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, parecía tan joven aún. Quizá debería esperar un poco más, todavía no estaría preparada. Después de todo la había esperado pacientemente por muchos años, ¿qué mas daba un poco más? Un par de años más,...o de meses,...o de días,....o de minutos. 

Sacudió la cabeza, ya había esperado más que suficiente. Mañana cumpliría 18 años. No hace tanto tiempo, las mujeres se casaban más jóvenes. La propia madre de Misao se había casado con su mejor amigo con sólo 15 años. ¿Por qué había estado esperando tanto? Interiormente sabía que todo era culpa suya. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que Misao ya no era el bebé del que se hizo cargo hace 18 años, y mucho más aún dejar de verla como una niña para empezar a ver la maravillosa mujer en que se había convertido. El tiempo había pasado. ¿Y si ahora era él demasiado viejo? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Mejor no pensar en ello o nunca haría lo que había venido a hacer.

Despacio, lentamente, se acostó al lado del pequeño cuerpo dormido en el futón. Tratando de no despertarla aún, olió su pelo hundiendo su nariz en el cabello suelto. Su rostro llegó al cuello de la chica y comenzó a recorrerlo con suaves besos mientras susurraba su nombre – "Misao"- Aún medio dormida, ella entreabrió los labios, y él aprovechó para cubrirlos con los suyos en un dulce beso. Su primer beso. Lentamente dejó sus labios y la miró, esperando que despertara. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió al verlo. Sacó sus brazos de debajo de las mantas y entrecruzó sus blancas manos detrás del cuello de Aoshi, acercándolo de nuevo a sus labios. 

Esta vez Aoshi no se conformó con apretar sus labios contra los de ella, sino que acariciando el borde de los labios de Misao con su lengua, consiguió que ésta entreabriera la boca y poder así profundizar el beso. Sin dejar de besarla, bajó uno de sus brazos hasta la estrecha cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, manteniéndola ahí. La otra mano pasó a acariciar suavemente su cuello, mientras su lengua recorría su cálida boca rozando y buscando la pequeña lengua de Misao. La falta de aire les hizo separarse y esta vez, ya completamente despierta. Misao abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa. 

-"A..Aoshi-sama..."- tartamudeó – él acarició suavemente sus labios de fresa, ahora un poco hinchados por la presión contra los suyos y manteniéndola enlazada por la cintura se explicó

 –"Misao, me has dicho muchas veces que ya no eras una niña. Pero era demasiado pronto ... para los dos. Tenía que esperar a que crecieras y estuvieras segura de lo que sientes por mi. Mañana cumples 18 años y si me amas, quiero que nos casemos." – Misao abrió aún más los ojos ante las palabras de Aoshi, tan largamente esperadas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

 –"Claro que te amo Aoshi-sama, claro que me casaré contigo" – Aoshi sonrió y sintió alivio. Ella le amaba, pero había venido por algo más aquella noche.

 –"Misao, tengo otra cosa que pedirte. Aunque nos vayamos a casar, no quiero esperar mas tiempo"

-"¿Esperar más? No entiendo Aoshi-sama"

-"Quiero que seas mi mujer Misao. Esta noche"- le miró a los ojos, había deseo en ellos, tragó saliva. Estaba un poco asustada, pero si se iban a casar, ¿qué mas daba hacerlo ahora que dentro de unos días? Nada iba a cambiar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y si Aoshi la quería ahora, lo complacería. Sonrió tímidamente y volvió a besarlo. Sus lenguas se encontraron esta vez y comenzaron a juguetear la una con la otra. Aoshi esta vez había girado el cuerpo, y al tenerla agarrada por la cintura, estaban los dos sobre el suelo, ella encima de él, libre por fin de las mantas que la cubrían.

Las manos de ella se perdieron en su pelo, mientras las de él recorrían una y otra vez la espalda de Misao, arrugando la yukata que cubría su cuerpo. Volvió a girar para dejarla sobre el futón y empezar a devorar su frágil cuello. Misao comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir la lengua de Aoshi sobre su piel. Y con algo de timidez, empezó a rozar sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Aoshi. Al notar los avances de Misao, se separó lentamente de ella y llevó sus manecitas a su camisa. Entendiendo lo que Aoshi quería, Misao se sentó enfrente de él y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra. Cuando terminó, el propio Aoshi tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las llevó a sus hombros para que ella deslizase la tela y le quitase la camisa. Ante los ojos de Misao apareció el firme pecho de Aoshi, y no pudo evitar recorrer con sus dedos, el contorno de los marcados músculos de su pecho, de su abdomen,.... Aoshi gimió roncamente ante las torpes caricias de ella, envalentonándola a recorrerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con su lengua.

Mientras la lengua de Misao pintaba húmedos dibujos en su pecho, las manos de Aoshi no estaban quietas. había conseguido desatar el nudo que sujetaba la yukata y ahora colgaba abierta, sujeta por los brazos de Misao que estrechaban sus caderas, pero con sus hombros y la mitad de la espalda expuesta. Esta vez las caricias en la espalda eran directamente sobre la piel, y Aoshi saboreaba los delicados hombros y el cuello de Misao. Pero quería más, necesitaba mucho más de ella y quería enseñarle poco a poco todo lo que significaba ser su mujer. Así que suavemente le terminó de quitar la yukata y la volvió a echar sobre las mantas.

Misao estaba muerta de vergüenza de que Aoshi la viera así, desnuda y trató de cubrirse con sus manos, pero él la sujeto. –"Eres hermosa Misao, déjame ver lo hermosa que eres" – aún ruborizada dejó caer sus brazos dejándole libre acceso a su cuerpo y su mirada la recorrió como una caricia. Aoshi volvió a besarla, sus besos cada vez más exigentes mientras sus manos masajearon sus hombros para después descender lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos. Misao gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, cuando la mano de Aoshi se cerró sobre su pecho. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Aoshi fue dejando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta terminar en el sensitivo pezón derecho, mientras cubría con su otra mano el otro seno.

 Los gemidos de Misao seguían siendo leves susurros, pero ya eran incontrolables, consiguiendo que Aoshi se excitara aún más al escucharla. Sin dejar su preciosa labor en sus pechos, consiguió con su mano libre quitarse la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta y liberar su erección. Las manos de Misao se habían puesto en movimiento de nuevo, cuando consiguió sobrepasar la oleada de placer que Aoshi le estaba provocando y dejó reposar una mano en su cabeza, manteniéndolo ahí mientras su otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba la carne que estaba a su alcance. Dispuesto a darle aún más placer a Misao, la mano libre de Aoshi, bajó trazó surcos en el vientre plano hasta la unión de sus muslos, para empezar a presionar con uno de sus dedos. Misao soltó un respingo al notar el dedo casi en su interior –"Tranquila mi niña, relájate"- dejando la mano donde se encontraba, Aoshi la volvió a besar en la boca, atrayéndola con su otra mano por la cintura, entrelazando el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Con suaves besos y susurros en su oído, poco a poco consiguió que Misao se relajara e inconscientemente abrió un poco las piernas permitiéndole introducir un dedo en su interior. Siguieron besándose y frotando sus cuerpos desnudos hasta que fueron dos los dedos de Aoshi en el interior de Misao. Estaba en la gloria, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que los dedos de Aoshi estaban provocándole y quería más. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de placer y pedía algo más, pero ella no sabía qué era. –"Aoshi-sama por favor...no puedo más... necesito.."- Aoshi la miró a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarla, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo aunque ella lo desconociera, él mismo sentía esa necesidad, esa urgencia por hacerla suya de una vez. –"Misao ¿estás segura? Quizás te haga daño" – pero ella le sonrió alejando todos sus temores. 

La besó de nuevo, hambriento de su boca, y volvió a recostarla. Lentamente, retiró los dedos pese al murmullo de protesta de Misao, y los remplazó por la punta de su miembro. Empujó un poco hasta encontrar la barrera. Misao gimió fuertemente y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle, aunque fuera un poco en su interior. Con toda la sangre fría que aún le quedaba, se recostó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con un brazo mientras con el otro la sujetaba por las caderas. Y empujó. Misao quiso gritar de dolor, pero la boca de Aoshi sobre la suya apagó cualquier sonido. Continuó así, besándola dulcemente, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su intrusión. Kami, era tan cálida, tan estrecha. 

Las manos de Misao se enroscaron en su cuerpo, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Con mucho cuidado, movió la cadera lentamente, alejándose de ella, para volver a entrar más rápidamente. Misao gemía fuertemente sin control con cada embestida gritando su nombre, igual que él. Estaba cerca de acabar, pero quería que ella lo hiciese primero, así que siguió entrando y saliendo de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte....hasta que la sintió. Sintió como ella sacudía las caderas contra él desesperadamente y los músculos de su interior se contraían dándole aún más placer mientras gemía fuertemente. Volvió a empujar una vez más hasta el fondo y se dejó ir con un gemido fuerte y ronco dentro de ella. Dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho y permaneció dentro de ella hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

Casi contra su voluntad, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, esta vez ambos dentro del futón de Misao. Ella se acurrucó en su hombro, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. La cubrió con las mantas y la besó en los labios. –"Feliz cumpleaños Misao"

------------------------

Creo que voy a darme una ducha fría. Muy fría. ¿Cómo he podido escribir esto? ¡Me van a echar de ff!


End file.
